<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of Kissmas by haztobegood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041861">12 Days of Kissmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood'>haztobegood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, See chapter notes for additional tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 12 Christmas ficlets, each one sealed with a kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decorating the Christmas Tree (Larry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing an advent fic in March this year, and was super excited to share it. But as I rushed to finish the fic, my excitement was turning into dread that it wouldn't live up to the idea I started with. I love the story and it deserves the proper time and editing to make it truly shine. So I stepped back and tucked it into my drafts folder again. I hope it will be ready to share next year.</p><p>In the meantime, I wanted to keep writing, but needed something light and fun to work on. So I came up with this idea to write some ficlets of Christmas fluff and holiday cheer. I was inspired by the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721743/"> 50 kisses prompt challenge</a> that YesIsAWorld did last year and wanted to write some kisses of my own. </p><p>Here is my 12 Days of Kissmas, where each ficlet features one holiday activity and ends with a kiss!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Louis want to decorate their Christmas tree, but their day does not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: minor animal injury, mention of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis holds the ladder at the bottom of the attic. Above him, he can hear Harry pushing heavy storage boxes around. He’s humming carols and occasionally muttering to himself as he searches for the boxes labeled XMAS. They’d moved into their house last February so it’s likely the decorations were shoved in the back of the attic and buried under other boxes as they unpacked the rest of the house. But the search doesn’t deter Harry. He’s spent all week excitedly talking about spending Saturday decorating their house for the first time. </p><p>Louis is less excited. He’s not looking forward to the work of putting up the tree, baking cookies wrapping presents, and the myriad of other activities Harry has on his to-do list. But he isn’t about to stomp out Harry’s holiday cheer. </p><p>“Ah ha!” Harry exclaims from above. </p><p>“You got it, babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, I found them. I’ll hand the first one down.”</p><p>A big red plastic tote appears at the edge of the attic and Harry lowers it through the opening. Louis reaches up and grabs the bottom of the box. He sets it on the ground, ready for the next one. Three boxes in all come out of the attic. </p><p>“There’s one more, but it’s small. Just the tree topper and stockings.” Harry says after Louis takes the final red tote. Harry heads back into the attic and appears once more, this time passing a smaller cardboard box down to Louis. Louis reaches for the box, but doesn’t quite have a grip on it before Harry lets go. It slips out of his grasp. </p><p>“Shit.” He grimaces as the box tumble to the ground, landing with a thump at his feet. </p><p>“Oops,” Harry says, peering down the opening in the ceiling. </p><p>Louis picks up the box and checks the contents. The stockings padded the star-shaped tree topper and everything looks intact. “All good. At least it wasn’t one of the other boxes.” </p><p>“True.” Harry says. Harry climbs down the ladder. </p><p>Louis stacks the cardboard box with the other three totes. Harry helps him fold up the ladder. Harry grabs the top two boxes in the stack and Louis takes the remaining two. The totes are large and awkward. Fragile glass baubles clink together with every step he takes. He can’t see his feet as he carefully descends the stairs. He follows harry down the hall to the living room where the tree they’d purchased the night before is waiting to be decorated.</p><p>But as he reaches the end of the hall, he trips on one of Clifford’s rope toys. “Fuck.” Louis says as he loses his balance. The totes slip from his grasp, landing hard on the floor. Louis’ heart sinks at the sound of smashing glass baubles. The cover pops off and the shattered baubles spill out onto the hardwood in a glittery mess.</p><p>“Lou? You okay?” Harry asks. And then Clifford’s claws click as he runs down the hall coming to investigate the loud noise.</p><p>“Cliff no!” Louis shouts, but it’s too late. The dog barrels straight into the scattered shards. Louis reaches out to grab his collar, but not before his paw lands directly on a shattered remnant of a bauble. He skids to a stop with a howl.</p><p>Louis tugs Clifford away from the mess and scoops him up in his arms, mindful of where he’s stepping to avoid the wreckage. He carries him into the kitchen where there’s better lighting. </p><p>Harry steps around the glass, rushing to their side. “Oh, poor baby.” </p><p>“Can you check his front paw?” Louis asks. Clifford squirms when Harry touches the injured paw, but Louis is prepared and holds him tight. He sags in Louis’ arms and lets out the most pathetic whimper.</p><p>“There’s a huge piece of glass. Should I pull it out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Clifford barks at the pain as Harry removes the glass with careful fingers. Blood seeps from the open cut. The piece went in deep and is bigger than it looked. Harry holds a towel to the cut to try to stop the bleeding, but after ten minutes, they agree it’s time for a trip to the emergency vet. Louis sighs, “Alright, I’ll get him to the car. You grab the keys?”</p><p>Four hours later, they are hungry and exhausted. Despite being sat in their silent car in the car park, Louis swears he can still hear the jazzy Christmas songs that were piped into the waiting room from tinny speakers. He looks in the rear view mirror and sees Clifford laying down, front paw wrapped in white gauze bandages and a cone fastened around his neck. It’s a heartbreaking view.</p><p>Harry turns the key and the car starts, the car filling with Mariah Carey’s cheery tune. Louis sags back in the passenger seat, drained after their crazy afternoon and sighs, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I ruined our afternoon. I broke all the baubles and Clifford got hurt. You were so excited to decorate and put up the tree, but instead we ended up in a stuffy waiting room all afternoon.”</p><p>Harry turns in his seat and grabs Louis’ hand in his. “Oh Lou, it wasn’t ruined. Yeah, it sucks that Cliff got hurt. But, it was an accident and the vet even said it could have been worse. Besides, I was only excited to decorate for Christmas because you were home. we’ve been working so much and it was the first weekend we got to do something with just the two of us in so long.” Harry cups Louis’ cheek, making him meet Harry’s gaze. “It might not have been what I expected to do today, but it wasn’t a total waste because I got to spend it with you.”</p><p>Louis pouts, “But–” Harry silences him with a kiss on the corner of his downturned lips. Louis turns into the kiss, letting the gentle press of lips reassure him. </p><p>Harry pulls away to meet Louis’ eyes. He squeezes Louis’ hand and says, “I’ll always be happy to spend the day with you whether it’s at home on the road or at the vet. Because I love you.” He seals his statement with another quick kiss. “And besides, now I have an excuse to go buy the cute baubles I saw at the store!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playing in the Snow (Zouis)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zayn and Louis have a snowball fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: roommates to lovers, first kiss</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The impact is unexpected.</p><p>“Ahh!” Louis screams. The shovel drops from his grip. The following drips of icy snow sliding down past his collar are unpleasant. The audacity of Zayn throwing a snowball at him is unbelievable. Maybe Louis should have seen it coming, but he’d been too caught up in grumbling about the cold to keep tabs on his roommate Zayn as they shoveled the snow in front of their house. </p><p>Zayn laughs uncontrollably behind him as he wipes the snow from his skin. </p><p>Louis whips around, “How dare you!” </p><p>Zayn has another snowball at the ready. At least this time Louis is expecting it. He dodges the throw at the last second and the snowball strikes the trunk of the old oak tree, leaving a splat of white against the bark. </p><p>Louis is quick to arm himself with his own handful of wet snow. He packs it quickly and chucks it. But it falls apart in midair. "Nice throw!" Zayn’s breathy chuckle mocks his failed retaliation.</p><p>Alright. </p><p>This is war. </p><p>Louis charges across the garden, taking cover behind the tree. If he’s going to get his retribution, he needs ammunition. Protected for the moment, Louis scoops up a handful of snow. He packs it tightly, squeezing until excess water drips from his fingers. </p><p>Running past the tree, Zayn pelts another snowball. “Oomph,” Louis grunts when it hits square in his chest. He recovers quick and takes aim, throwing his icy ammunition. Zayn leaps out of the way. Louis growls in frustration. He’s not one to lose a challenge and he’s not above playing dirty to come out on top.</p><p>Zayn approaches again, arm cocked with another snowball. Louis dodges the throw. “Ha!” </p><p>But Louis doesn’t have time to form another compact snowball. Thinking quick, he scoops a handful of loose snow and charges. </p><p>“Shit!” Zayn shouts and takes off, running away from Louis’ threat of the handful of snow. Zayn may have the better aim, but Louis has the speed. The yard is small and Louis’ maneuvers are quick and tight form years of pick-up footie games. He corners Zayn and pulls him down. </p><p>The tackle is softened by the white blanket of snow. as they fall to the ground. Louis straddles Zayn, to keep him in place while he stuffs the handful of snow down Zayn’s coat. </p><p>“No!” Zayn howls at the cold. He writhes under Louis’ attempting to escape. His stocking cap falls off in the struggle.</p><p>“How dare you think you could beat me.” Louis cackles. He sprinkles another handful of snow over his hair, the falling snow stands out in the dark strands before it melts. As Zayn growls and thrashes his limbs, Louis tightens his thighs around his waist to hold him in place. Zayn stills and goes quiet. </p><p>Victorious, Louis grins down at his fallen opponent and taunts, “Defeated again, Z.” But there’s no defeat in Zayn’s golden brown eyes. The determination in his stare catches Louis off guard. Before his next breath, Zayn lifts his head from the snow and kisses Louis firmly on the mouth. </p><p>The shock of warm lips on his renders Louis’ mind useless. Zayn pulls back and drops his head back into the snow drift. His eyes fall shut, long lashes caressing his cheek and a small from tugs his lips down. Looking at the man surrendered beneath him, Louis’ thoughts finally catch up to the moment. He leans down to return the kiss, melting into it as Zayn’s lips finally part. </p><p>Zayn wraps a hand on the nape of his neck, the warm touch keeping him close as he deepens the kiss. Louis moan turns to a howl as Zayn’s other hand shoves snow down his shirt.</p><p>“Gahh!” Louis reels back from the shock of ice on heated skin. Zayn breaks from Louis’ hold and scrambles to get away. “You fucker,” Louis shouts after him. “I’ll make you pay for that!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attending a Holiday Party (Girl!Larry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Louis dressed up for a gala and Louis surprises her with an early Christmas present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: genderswap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry slipped into her dress, pulling the rich emerald satin over her hips. She threaded her arms through the small sleeves and adjusted the fabric over the curve of her breasts to cover her strapless bra. In the mirror, she admired how the off-shoulder neckline framed her swallow tattoos perfectly. With the zipper at the back left undone, the dress hung loosely on her lean frame. And it was still gorgeous. She was nearly ready for the Holiday Gala at the museum. </p><p>She’d been looking forward to the Gala all month. Since she started working at the museum three years ago, the fundraising event was one of the highlights of her year. She loved the opportunity to dress up and spend the night with Louis on her arm in her impeccable suit. And the fundraising they did was important, too. </p><p>Louis was still getting ready in their bathroom, blow drying her hair after a quick shower. Harry took her time with the finishing touches of her look. She applied a dab of the perfume Louis loved to her neck. She’d spent all afternoon on her hair and makeup. Her jewelry was the only thing left to put on. She took time carefully choosing rings to match her gorgeous ball gown. After nearly ten years together, she’d amassed a large collection. Most were gifts from Louis for every little milestone and anniversary. She loved them all. She chose a silver rose ring and a simple ruby, sliding them on next to her silver wedding band which she never took off. The red ruby was stunning against the deep green fabric of her dress.</p><p>When the hum of the blow dryer switched off, Harry called over her shoulder, “Darling, can you get my zipper, please?” </p><p>Louis stepped out from the en suite and took Harry’s breath away. Wearing her tailored black suit pants, a white dress shirt, and an emerald green bow tie, and with her short hair styled into a cinnamon roll quiff, she looked absolutely stunning. She came up behind Harry, warm hands landing on Harry’s hips. Their combined reflection in the mirror was knock out, Harry couldn’t take her eyes off the picture they made. She looked forward to all the fun selfies and pictures they’d have together from the fanciest night out. </p><p>“You look gorgeous. The green really brings out your eyes,” Louis said in her honeyed voice. Louis gently brushed Harry’s curls out of the way. Her hand dragged the zipper up, careful not to catch the delicate satin. “There.” she said, returning her hands to Harry’s waist.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry met Louis’ blue eyes in the mirror. “Are you almost ready? Our car should be here in fifteen minutes.” </p><p>“Yep, just need to pull on my shoes and coat.” Louis tipped her head toward the bed, where the rest of her suit was laid out. “But first, let’s get you sorted.” As Harry’s brow knitted in confusion, Louis added. “I got you an early Christmas present.”</p><p>“Is it another ring?” Harry teased fondly. She always teased Louis for the endless amounts of rings, but they both knew she adored the way the tiny trinkets memorialized the best moments of their life together.</p><p>“Close,” Louis smirked. Louis pulled out a slim jewelry box from her bed side drawer. She held out the box to Harry. A dainty red bow sat atop the navy velvet. “I wanted you to have something special for tonight. And when you showed me this beautiful ball gown, I knew I had to get these.” Louis said.</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything.” </p><p>“Hush,” She tugged on one of Harry’s curls and let it spring back into place. “It’s not every night my wife wins an award for Youth Education and Outreach at her job.” The pride flowed from Louis’ voice. Harry blushed at the mention of why tonight’s Gala will be even better than the previous two. Her department had nominated her for an award. And she’d won!</p><p>“Oh, Lou...” Harry gasped after opening the jewelry box. She covered her mouth with her manicured hand and tears came to her eyes as she took in the classic string of white pearls nestled into the velvet lining of the case. She was careful to slow her breathing, not wanting to cry through the makeup before they even left their bedroom. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Want me to put it on?” Harry nodded, still speechless at the amazing thoughtful gift. “Turn for me, baby.” </p><p>Harry spun around, facing the mirror once more. She lifted her meticulously curled hair away from her neck, Louis draped the necklace on her chest. The string of white pearls the perfect length to sit at her collarbones, like a banner declaring Louis’ love carried between the two birds. </p><p>Louis’ hands moved deftly to fasten the clasp at the nape of her neck. Then, she pressed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck just above the necklace, as if sealing the clasp with a promise. </p><p>Her lips pecked a trail of kisses up Harry’s neck to the soft skin under her ear. Louis breathed in the subtle sweet perfume there before kissing the tender spot. Harry couldn’t resist, her hair slipped from her fingers and she spun in Louis’ arms. </p><p>“I love you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth before sinking into the sweet caress of lips and tongue. Louis’ hand squeezed at her waist, deepening the kiss. The sweet moment was ruined by the honking of a car horn. They pulled apart, breathless and disheveled.</p><p>“Shit, the car’s here.” Harry said. The blaring car horn had frazzled her nerves. Or, maybe it was the intoxicating kiss that did it. Either way, she wasn’t ready to leave. She looked around anxiously for the heels she planned to wear and tried to remember where she set down her clutch. “Hurry, Lou. We’ve got to go.”</p><p>Louis let out a breathy giggle. “Not before you touch up your lipstick, love.” Louis smirked and wiped the pad of her thumb beneath Harry’s lower lip. “It’s alright, H. The car came early.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Singing Christmas Carols (Lirry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam has a song stuck in his head and Harry thinks it's cute.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,” Liam murmurs the lyrics quietly as he fills the kettle with water and gets a cup ready for his morning tea. He nods his head along to the imaginary beat as he sets the kettle in place and turns it on. Jingle Bell Rock has been stuck in his head since yesterday afternoon when he’d popped into the shops to grab some groceries. </p><p>It’s the worst kind of ear worm, the repetitive verse just circling around and around as he goes about his day. He hoped that sleep would chase it away. Unfortunately, it didn’t. So, he gave in and started singing along to the insistent tune in his head while he went about his morning routine.</p><p>“Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square,” he sings to himself as he grabs the milk carton from the fridge. He swings his hip into the fridge door to push it closed with a flourish as he croons, “In the frosty air!” </p><p>Ignoring the song didn’t work, so he might as well lean into it and have some fun. He keeps singing along while his tea steeps, going through two more rounds of the same verse and bridge. </p><p>His tea is finally ready and he lifts the mug to take a sip. The steam rises from the cup, hot on his face. He blows gently on the tea. While he waits for it to cool to a drinkable temp, he continues singing and swaying his hips, “Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet…”</p><p>Two hands suddenly wrap around Liam’s waist.  “That's the jingle bell rock!” a voice belts into his ear.</p><p>Liam screams and drops his mug. The hot tea spills over the counter and drips onto the floor. </p><p>“Harry!” Liam yells. He’s surprised he hadn’t heard his boyfriend come in from his morning run. Harry grabs a towel and starts to mop up the mess. He looks sweaty in his black hoodie and gym shorts, hair frizzed and cheeks flushed. </p><p>“Sorry, babe. Didn’t see you had anything in your hand.” Harry pouts. Liam grabs a rag from the sink and starts wiping up the rest of the spilled tea. </p><p>“It’s just you were singing and dancing. It was cute.” Liam wants to be angry at Harry for intentionally scaring him, and for probably watching him dance around the kitchen like a fool without saying anything.  </p><p>“Next time make sure I’m not holding something before you scare the shit outta me.” Liam swats playfully at his chest with the wet rag. Because he knows there will be a next time. Life with Harry is never boring.</p><p>Harry grabs his wrist to prevent Liam from turning back to the sink. “Sorry, babe. Let me make you another cuppa.” </p><p>Harry looks regretful enough that Liam can’t stay mad. He plants a firm kiss on Harry’s pouty lip in forgiveness. He pulls away from Harry and smirks, “Make it a full breakfast and we’ll call it even. All that singing made me hungry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wearing an Ugly Sweater (Zarry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tries some pick-up lines to win over Zayn during the Ugly Sweater Pub Crawl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Bad puns and innuendos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is three or four drinks in. Maybe even five, but he’s not counting. The crowded bar is filled with varying hues of green and red, with the occasional strand of silver tinsel. He is out with his friends at the annual ugly sweater pub crawl, but they’d ditched him when the pool table had freed up. Across the bar, he spots the man he’s been eyeing all night. The man walks up to the bar and takes a seat at the bar after a couple left. </p><p>Harry first noticed the man’s perfectly ugly sweater. It was a red knit jumper and featured a bright blue T-Rex holding a green gift in its tiny arms. It drew Harry’s attention the fit man that was wearing it so well. The sweater framed his lean frame and fell just above his thighs in tight black pants. The bright red color brought out the rosiness of his warm brown skin and dark hair. </p><p>Harry watches the as he orders a drink. No one joins the T-Rex man in the second seat. Harry hadn’t spotted anyone with him the first time he’d noticed the man either. No one should be alone on Christmas, or at a Christmas event, or whatever. Harry is going to remedy that.</p><p>Fueled by spiked hot chocolate confidence, Harry strides across the bar and takes the open barstool next to T-Rex man. When he glances at Harry, he turns his charm on high, and uses his most seductive voice to greet him. “I must be a snowflake, because I’m falling for you.” </p><p>“What?” T-Rex man tilts his head and squints his brown eyes, his dark eyebrows knit together. </p><p>He probably couldn’t hear over the loud chatter and music of the bar. Harry leans in and repeats his line, louder this time. “I said, I must be a snowflake, because I’m falling for you.” </p><p>The man leans back in his barstool and purses his lips, as if he isn’t sure whether to respond. Harry has seen that look a lot, a standard response to his puns. But he found it was a good way to judge a person, if they didn’t indulge his puns from the start, they weren’t worth his time. </p><p>Trying to recover from the awkward attempt of his pick-up line, Harry sticks a hand out in greeting. “I’m Harry.” </p><p>He lets out a tense breath he’d been holding when T-Rex man reaches out and shakes his hand.</p><p>“Zayn.” </p><p>“I like your sweater, Zayn. Very ugly.” Harry motions to his chest.</p><p>“Well, that makes one of us.” Zayn shrugs.</p><p>Harry gasps, as if Zayn had insulted the Queen. “But it’s amazing, with the dinosaur and the tiny present!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not my usual style. It’s my friend’s. They made me put it on and dragged me to this event.”</p><p>“Well, you make it work.” </p><p>“Thanks. Yours is very... festive, as well.” He says festive as if he is looking for any term that won’t insult Harry.</p><p>Harry pulls at the bottom hem of his sweater so he can take in the full design again. It’s a solid navy blue jumper with a red and silver tinsel wreath protruding from the front. A huge red bow hangs off the bottom of the wreath, and a tiny knit Santa peaks out from the center. It’s a lot to look at. </p><p>Harry beams at Zayn, “Thanks! I found it at a thrift store!”</p><p>“Cool! So, do you use terrible pick-up lines on everyone you meet?” Zayn asks.</p><p>“Heyyy, they’re not terrible.”</p><p>Zayn raises an eye brow, skeptical. He brings his drink to his lips. Harry watches his take a drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Zayn looks back after setting down his drink, raising an eyebrow when he notices Harry staring. Harry’s cheeks heat. </p><p>“Alright, I admit that wasn’t my best. But I didn’t want to come on too strong and scare you away.”</p><p>“Really? Now I’m curious. What’s one that you thought was too strong?”</p><p>“Is your name Jingle Bells? ‘Cause you look like you go all the way.” </p><p>Zayn laughs, “Guess the snowflake one wasn’t terrible after all,” he says incredulously.</p><p>“Or even ‘We could be like hot chocolate and marshmallows because you’re steamin’ hot and I want to be on top of you.’”</p><p>“Wow. Just wow.” He shakes his head, but Harry sees the smile tugging the corners of his lips as he takes another sip of his drink. Maybe he hasn’t ruined his chances with Zayn yet.</p><p>“So, do these lines usually work?”</p><p>“Not usually, no. Are they working for you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe try another.”</p><p>Harry thinks for a moment, wracking his mind for another one of the top-tier puns. When he has it, he places a hand on Zayn’s forearm and gazes into his eyes. Voice low and enticing, Harry says, “Are you a present? Because, I’d lay you under my tree.” </p><p>“Would you now?” Zayn’s voice cracks on the last word. His tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip. </p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Harry hums, nodding slowly. Leaning in closer to ensure Zayn hears his next words, Harry says, “I could even shimmy down your chimney tonight.” He wiggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly and giggles at his own innuendo. </p><p>Zayn groans. A strand of hair flops in front of his eyes as he shakes his head, but Harry spots the smile he’s trying to hold back. “Will you stop with the puns if I kiss you?” </p><p>A smirk pulls at the corners of Harry’s lips. He’s got Zayn right where he wanted. He plays coy, shrugging demurely. “I guess you’ll have to try and find out.”</p><p>Zayn threads a hand into Harry’s hair, reeling him in, swift and determined. Harry’s breath hitches as their lips connect. Zayn doesn’t hold back, tongue parting Harry’s lips. The remnants of whiskey on his tongue mix with the heady scents of tobacco and cologne. He presses in tighter, placing his hand on Zayn’s thigh for balance as he slides to the edge of his barstool. Zayn bites at his lower lip. Harry groans at that sharp nip of teeth. He wants more. But he won’t get it if they stay at the bar. </p><p>“Come back to my place.” Harry whispers in Zayn’s ear in the sultriest voice he can manage. “I promise I won’t make you wear the ugly sweater once you’re in my bed.” Harry winks and grabs Zayn’s hand, tugging him off of the barstool and toward the exit. </p><p>Zayn gladly follows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Writing to Santa (Larry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry shows Louis the letter their daughter wrote to Santa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: kid!fic, mpreg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cookies frosted, check. Child napping, check. Dishes washed… </p><p>The mess in the kitchen stares back at Harry. The counters are covered in cookie crumbs and frosting smears and the sink is piled high with dirty bowls and measuring cups. Knackered after a full day of crafting and baking with his daughter, he wants nothing more than to curl up on the couch for a nap. </p><p>While he’s thankful for the alone time with Sammy while she is on holiday break from school, she could be a handful at times. She is a five year old fireball of busy energy and endless curiosity. He’d gotten used to sending her off to school every day, and on weekends Louis was around to help out. It was a shock to his system trying to keep up with her all day.</p><p>He sighs, trying to muster enough motivation to clean up. The sooner he finishes the dishes, the sooner he can put his feet up. He turns the hot tap on and fills the sink, adding two pumps of the orange dish soap. Harry wrinkles his nose at the antiseptic citrus smell of the suds filling the sink. He wipes the sweat on his brow, grabs a dish rag, and gets started. </p><p>He’s nearly done with the dishes by the time Louis gets home from work, bringing with him the cold outside air. He steps out of his shoes and leaves them on the mat by the door. </p><p>“Hey, love.” Louis says, pulling off his coat and hat. </p><p>Harry looks over his shoulder, “Hey Lou, Sammy is down for her nap. How was work?” </p><p>He comes up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the waist in a quick hug. “It was good. Long.” He steps back and leans against the counter. “Wish I could have been here with you instead of in meetings. How was your day?”</p><p>Harry rinses the last pan, setting it in the drying rack. He dries his hands off on a towel and turns toward Louis. “We did <em>all</em> the holiday things. We made hot chocolate, wrapped some presents, baked cookies. Oh! And–” Harry claps his hands together excitedly– “Sammy wrote a letter to Santa. I have to show it to you!” Now he just has to remember where he put it. He looks around the kitchen, checking where he normally sets the post. It’s not there. </p><p>Then he remembers tucking it into the cupboard after they’d “posted it” so Sammy wouldn’t spot it. He pulls out the letter and hands it to Louis. </p><p>“Did she finally write her b’s and d’s the right way?” Louis asks as he unfolds the letter. The sheet of printer paper is covered in scribbled crayon drawings and glittery stickers. It’s a short list, but her large block letters take up most of the page. Harry helped with the spellings, but she came up with the list. </p><p>Harry stands with his hands clasped in front of him as Louis reads out the list, slowly trying to make out some of the less legible letters as he reads. “Dear Santa, Merry Christmas! I want a doll and a princess dress and a baby sister.” He looks up at Harry with wide blue eyes, a startled laugh spilling from his lips. “Oh, really?” </p><p>“Yeah, apparently Abby’s mummy and daddy just had a baby. And now Sammy’s jealous.” </p><p>“Is that so?” Louis crowds Harry against the cupboards, hands on his hips.</p><p>“She gets her jealous streak from you,” Harry teases, poking him in the chest.</p><p>“Well, maybe <em>Santa</em> will have to find a way to give Sammy what she wants.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. He laughs, ducking his head into the curve of Harry’s neck.  </p><p>Harry let’s him get his laughs out for a moment. He waits until Louis’ laughter has quieted down enough to make sure he hears when he says, “I don’t think Santa needs to.” </p><p>Harry grabs Louis wrist, sliding his hand from his hip to his belly. His palm presses soft, right below his belly button over the heavy wool sweater. “We’ve already got that covered.”</p><p>After a breath, the meaning catches up with Louis. He gasps and lifts his head from Harry’s neck. “Really?” he whispers in awe. His blue eyes shine until they’re overtaken by the fond crinkles as his smile spreads. </p><p>A burst of joy fills Harry’s chest and tears well in his eyes, touched by how elated Louis looks. Harry smiles back adoringly and nods. “Yeah, just over two months along.” </p><p>Louis brings his other hand to Harry’s cheek, and leans in. Their lips fit together, tender and familiar, as they revel in their overwhelming joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kissing Under the Mistletoe (Niam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Niall go mini-golfing on their first date and the winter-themed course has a few surprises in store for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: First date, first kiss</p><p>We're over halfway through the 12 days! And it wouldn't be Kissmas without some mistletoe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aim over there.” Niall points down the cotton candy pink fairway with his putter. </p><p>Liam examines the sixth hole, debating whether he should take Niall’s advice and go left up the ramp, or aim right and ricochet off the gumdrop. But when he took Niall’s advice on hole four, he ended up finishing three over par and nearly lost his ball in the water hazard. </p><p>“No!” Liam snickers, “You’re just trying to throw me off!” </p><p>“I am not. The ramp is the way to go.” </p><p>“I’m doing it my way this time.”  Liam looks down the garishly pink astroturf and lines up his shot, hoping he can end up just to the left of the cotton candy tree. That should leave him with two shots under par to get it in the hole. </p><p>Liam positions his feet and takes a practice swing next to the ball, trying to mimic the way Niall has been playing. During their meal, Liam learned that Niall was quite fond of the sport. While Liam doesn’t have much experience with golf—mini or otherwise—he does want to impress his date. </p><p>Liam had been weary when his friend Louis set him up with a mate from his intramural football team. It’d been months since his last date, which hadn’t gone well, and he’d been busy with studying for finals. Now that he’d finished his exams, he didn’t have any excuse to get out of the date, and Louis wouldn’t let him back out anyway.</p><p>Liam was glad for Louis’ insistence. This first date was turning out better than he could’ve hoped. Niall picked him up on time, brought him to a nice restaurant, and even opened the door for him. Their meal was accompanied with lots of typical get-to-know-you-questions and only a couple of awkward pauses. And it turned out he and Niall had a lot in common. So, when Niall suggested continuing their night with the mini golf course, he agreed. </p><p>Liam is glad he agreed. He hasn’t had this much fun in a long time.</p><p>He holds his breath and swings. He putts the ball with too much force. It bounces off the gumdrop and jumps over the kerb, landing right behind one of the glittery sugar plum fairy statues on the outside edge of the course. </p><p>“Dammit.” Liam huffs.</p><p>“Told ya.” Niall laughs through a fond smile, shaking his head. Well, he might not be able to impress Niall with his golf skills, but at least it seems that he is enjoying their date.</p><p>“Let’s see how your ramp works then.” Liam steps back to watch, not minding the view as Niall sways his hips as he adjusts his stance and lines up his shot with his putter. </p><p>Niall takes the shot. The ball soars up the ramp and over a group of sugar plum fairies. It bounces off another gum drop, rolls down the pink grass, and slows to a stop just a meter from the hole.</p><p>Niall cheers as he gets a birdie and Liam ends up one over par. They move on to the next hole, crossing a wooden bridge over a tiny fake frozen pond. Liam’s hopes of catching up to Niall are dashed as he appraises the seventh hole. </p><p>The pastel candy floss meadows of the sugar plum fairies has morphed into a horrendous red and white peppermint candy cane forest. Every feature of the seventh hole is painted in red and white swirls. Candy canes laid horizontally form a difficult labyrinth for their small golf balls.  </p><p>After three turns, Liam finally clears the maze of fallen candy canes. For once, his ball is perfectly lined up with the hole and he just needs to make this shot. If he does, he’ll hit par for the first time all night. </p><p>Liam holds his breath and putts. The ball rolls across the striped grass toward the hole. “Come on, you bugger,” Liam whispers as the ball rolls closer to the hole. It seems to slow, not quite to the hole. Liam groans, losing hope that there’s enough momentum to roll the final few centimeters to tip into the cup. It pauses right at the edge. Then it drops in!</p><p>“Yes, you did it!” Niall cheers him on, despite his usual competitiveness.</p><p>“I got par!” They high five and Liam can’t help the large smile that spreads across his face. At the end of the round, Niall is still several points ahead, but Liam’s excitement is renewed. They only have two holes left and he might have a chance at catching up. Liam looks forward to the challenge of beating someone that is practiced at golf. </p><p>And Niall looks cute when he pouts after a bad score. </p><p>They grab their balls from the cup and walk together through the last stretch of the candy cane forest. The red and white swirls turn into a blanket of fake sparkling snow. The trail between holes leads them through a set of narrow archways wrapped in white fairy lights. Niall’s arm brushes Liam’s as they step closer together to fit through. </p><p>The trail leads to a snowy gingerbread scene, complete with a gingerbread windmill that blocks the eighth hole with its four rotating blades. There is a couple still playing, the blades proving to be a formidable obstacle for one of them. Liam and Niall stand back at the edge of the course to patiently wait their turn. </p><p>“Sorry about the wait,” The woman chuckles apologetically after her partner’s ball ricochets off the blade yet again. “We’re just about to give up with this one.” </p><p>“No, I’m not leaving until I beat this stupid windmill,” the other woman declares, dramatically jabbing her putter in the direction of the gingerbread windmill in a challenge.</p><p>“No worries, we can wait.” Niall assures them. </p><p>Liam nods, “Yeah, don’t mind us.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she says before turning back to her partner to offer encouragement. </p><p>Niall and Liam stand patiently, chatting as the couple continues to struggle. Finally, after three more attempts, they figure out the timing of the blades and the ball roll through the opening and come out the other side. Both women cheer, jumping and throwing their arms around each other. Niall and Liam clap. </p><p>After their celebratory hug, the woman turns to Niall and Liam and says, “Thanks for waiting for us. By the way, you’ve been standing under the mistletoe this whole time. Thought for sure one of you would have noticed and made a move.” She winks and then follows her partner down the path to the final hole. </p><p>Liam looks up. Sure enough, a small sprig of mistletoe is tied to the arch with a red ribbon. Liam’s cheeks flush and his heart races as he realizes just how close they’d been standing under the arch. </p><p>Niall rakes a hand through his hair. “Huh, would you look at that,” he says, his voice pitched a bit higher than normal. With his hair pulled back and ruffled, Liam takes in how beautiful his date is. Liam really wouldn’t mind a kiss, but he’s not sure yet if Niall is on the same page. </p><p>For some reason, a kiss under the mistletoe seems bigger than the standard goodnight-at-the-front-door kiss Liam has been picturing. He doesn’t want some silly holiday tradition to ruin what is otherwise a very promising first date.   </p><p>Niall gives a little shrug of his shoulders as if to say ‘might as well’. Liam tilts his head and closes the distance. His nose brushes Niall’s as their lips slot together. When Niall doesn’t pull away after the first brush of lips, Liam wraps an arm around his middle and deepens the kiss. It is so much better than the first kiss Liam had imagined, sweet as the cotton candy trees and gumdrop roads they’re surrounded by. As first kisses go, this is a hole in one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Touring the Christmas Lights (Larry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis and Harry discuss their favorite decorations after touring their neighbourhood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: established relationship, fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pulls the car onto their street as they talk about their favorite light displays they’d seen. It’s hard to say which one was best, brightest, most creative when there were so many that they started to blur together. </p><p>There were, of course, the standards: white lights wrapped around trees, blue icicle lights dangling from rooftops, large multicolored bulbs strung across porches. And there were even some unique ones, like the blow-up Santa in a snow globe, the cute skunk holding a present, or the one garden that was covered in light-up flamingos. And there were even some real showstoppers, like the house that had synchronized all their lights to the Christmas radio station for a hypnotic, flashy show.</p><p>“My favorite isn’t any of those.” Louis says. </p><p>“Really? Am I forgetting one? Oh! Is it the one with the Santa falling off the roof?” Harry asks as he pulls the car into the parking spot across the street and shuts off the engine. They get out of the car. </p><p>Louis hurries around the car to Harry’s side and grabs his hand. He pulls them to a stop in the middle of their quiet street and turns to look up at their house. “No, it’s ours.” </p><p>“Oh,” Harry lets out in a surprised breath. Standing shoulder-to-shoulder on the side of the road, they admire their house.</p><p>The small porch wrapped with multicolored bulbs. It had taken over an hour, and a lot of swearing, to untangle the strands, but they finally managed to hang them up. There’s a cute pair of deer lit with hundreds of white LED lights glowing in the front garden, right under the maple tree they’d planted that spring. The wreath hangs on their blue front door that Harry had insisted on painting the week they moved in to “make the house feel more like their home (and also to cover up the hideous burnt sienna color that clashed with the red brick). While the lights are beautiful, it’s the memories that really make them shine. </p><p>And Harry has to agree, there isn’t any other light display that could top the one they’d made together. Harry wraps his arms tightly around Louis. They kiss in the warm glow of Christmas lights, soft and familiar, and it feels like Home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Making Mulled Wine (Girl!Lilo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Louis mull wine in their kitchen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Girl!Direction, established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis pulls herself onto the counter, next to where Liam is cooking. Louis helped her uncork the bottle and prepare the little sachet of spices for their mulled wine, but she lost interest as soon as Liam brought out a knife for the oranges.  </p><p>Louis kicks her heels softly, tapping out a rhythm against the cupboard door while Liam zests the oranges. Liam strips off a bits of peel and tosses them into the pot on the stove. Louis grabs the bottle of wine and takes a long pull. </p><p>“Babe, we can’t mull the wine if you drink it all.” </p><p>“It’s taking too long,” Louis pouts.</p><p>“But, it’s tradition,” Liam whines. Her family mulled wine every December and she was excited to continue that tradition now that she moved into a new house <em>with her girlfriend</em>. </p><p>Louis sets the bottle on the counter and smiles at Liam, lips and teeth stained red from the dark liquid. “We could start our own tradition. Wouldn’t it be more fun getting wine-drunk without all this added work.”</p><p>“It will taste so good though,” Liam assures her. “You’ll see.” </p><p>Louis lifts the bottle to her lips and, holding Liam’s gaze, takes another pull. </p><p>Liam sighs, knowing there’s no use trying to convince Louis to be patient. She goes back to prepping the oranges, slicing them in quarters and adding them to the pot. When she’s finished, she reaches out to Louis for the bottle. Instead of handing it over, Louis takes another drink and laughs. “Fine, keep drinking your cheap wine from the bottle. I bought a backup.” </p><p>Louis gasps, affronted. Liam giggles, “I know you too well.” She pulls a second bottle from the cupboard and reaches around Louis for the corkscrew. Liam pours the spare bottle into the pot and turns the burner on low. </p><p>With the wine beginning to heat, she comes to stand between Louis’ legs. Louis wraps her legs around her waist, pulling her in. Liam’s tongue darts out to wet her lips as Louis threads her fingers through Liam’s soft, shoulder-length curls.</p><p>Louis kisses her, licking into her mouth. Liam tastes the sweet dryness of the wine coating the inside of her mouth. She savors the slow, sweet kisses as the kitchen fills with the spiced aroma of their mulled wine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Visiting the Family (Narry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is nervous to meet Niall's family for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: light descriptions of anxiety</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you remember the presents?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Yes, they’re in the boot.” Niall says, his hands firm on the steering wheel. </p><p>“Okay.” Harry looks out the window, trying not to think about where they’re headed. The endless grey sky and bleak winter landscape don’t offer much of a distraction from his racing thoughts of all the ways the weekend could go wrong. </p><p>Did he remember to pack his deodorant? What if Niall forgot his toothbrush? What will Niall’s family think of his jumper? The fluffy white sheep on his navy jumper might be a bit eccentric for the first time meeting his boyfriend’s family. </p><p> “I should have worn the red one.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Niall glances at him, confusion</p><p>Harry picks at a spot of mint green nail varnish on the side of his finger. “I should have worn the red jumper. It’s less…”</p><p>“You look good, babe. I like the sheep.” Niall reaches over the centre console and holds Harry’s right hand, entwining their fingers. </p><p>Harry tries to focus on Niall’s praise and the warmth of his hand. It works for a few minutes. Until his mind unhelpfully conjures up yet another problem. His eyes grow wide with worry. “Did we lock the door?” </p><p>“Yes, remember?” Niall sounds a little annoyed. He doesn’t take his eyes off the road as he answers, “Right after I carried the presents out to the car.” </p><p>Niall’s reassurance only brings on more thoughts, an entire checklist of things Harry should have checked before they’d left. His leg starts bouncing as nervous energy rolls through him in waves. “Did I turn off the oven?” </p><p>Niall sighs and pulls the car over. He throws the gear shift into park and turns in his seat. He squeezes Harry’s hand, “H, what’s really going on? I know you’re not really worried about if the door is locked or if you left the oven on. Especially since you haven’t used the oven since Thursday when you baked cookies.” </p><p>Harry ducks his head and bites his bottom lip, a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He hadn’t realized how far his anxiety had spiraled on the drive up to Niall’s parents’ place until Niall stated it so plainly. “I guess I’m just really nervous to meet your family.” </p><p>“It’ll be okay. They’ll love you, because I love you.” Niall leans over the centre console and kisses him. His leg stills and his mind stops racing. It’s the balm needed to calm Harry’s nerves. The comforting press of lips reminds him of the reason why he agreed to spend Christmas with Niall’s family. </p><p>“I love you too,” Harry says softly. “Sorry I got so nervous about this. Even though it might not seem like it right now, I am excited to meet your family.” </p><p>“Good.” Niall says, letting go of Harry’s hand and unbuckling his seatbelt. “Because we’re here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cuddling by the Fire (Ziam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A blizzard cancels Liam's flight and he has to stay with Zayn over Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: getting snowed in</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam watched the weather report in aggravation. A winter storm had unfortunately moved in overnight. He’d woken up to cancelled flight and 5 inches of snow already on the ground. It didn’t look like the snow was going to let up any time soon. </p><p>The meteorologist waved her hand toward swirl of white and blue projected onto her green-screened radar. “Prepare for another 6-8 inches of snow with sustained winds of 25 miles per hours and gusts in excess of 60.” Liam leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped tensely as she continued, “The western half of the state will remain in the blizzard warning for the next 12 hours and travel is not advised. Stay safe out there. It’s going to be a long snowy day. Back to you, Dan.” </p><p>“Argh.” Liam groaned at the telly and raked his fingers through his hair. He stood up and strode over to the large picture window that looked out over the farm. Except the farm was not visible through all the blowing snow. He could just barely make out a few of the closest trees and the bright red barn. Anything past the fence was just a blur of bright white.</p><p>He glared at the wintry abyss and cursed himself for not planning better. He thought flying home the 22nd would give him enough time to recoup from the jet lag before Christmas with his family. But, he hadn’t thought of the weather forecast or other problems that could arise when he’d booked his flight so close to Christmas. His only concern had been maximizing his time with Zayn.</p><p>Frustrated with himself, Liam started pacing the living room. </p><p>“Babe, relax.” Zayn looked up from his book. He was tucked under a crocheted blanket on the couch where he’d been reading all afternoon.</p><p>“I can’t relax.” Liam grimaced, pulling his hand through his hair again. “I was supposed to on a plane, half way across the Atlantic by now. I’m going to miss Christmas with my family.”</p><p>Zayn reached a hand out and grabbed Liam’s wrist as he paced past him for a third time. Liam stilled. “Come ‘ere.” Zayn pulled gently at his wrist, coaxing him closer. Liam followed, settling onto the couch next to Zayn. </p><p>Zayn lifted the edge of his blanket up, letting Liam cuddle into his side. He grabbed Liam’s hand over the blanket and squeezed his fingers consolingly. “I’m sorry the storm messed up your travel plans. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to going home. But, we can try to do some Christmas stuff here, yeah? And, you can set up a video call with your family. It’s not the same, but we can make it work.” </p><p>Leave it to Zayn, always the pragmatic one, to have a back-up Christmas plan at the ready. Liam let his gaze drift around the room, from the news on the telly, to the logs burning in the fireplace, then out the window to the snow falling outside. He was lucky to be snowed in with the love of his life rather than stuck in an airport terminal. </p><p>Liam settled his head onto Zayn’s shoulder and pulled his feet up onto the couch to get comfortable. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss onto the corner of Zayn’s mouth, his scruffy beard rough against his lips. “Thank you, Zayn,” he said softly. It wasn’t the Christmas he expected to have, but spending extra time with Zayn was a gift in itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unwrapping the Presents (Larry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis laughed at the present Harry gave him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Fluff, established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was so excited for Louis to open his gift. He’d been excited since he ordered it back in October and had tried so very hard not to spill the secret. And he’d managed to make it all the way to Christmas without letting it slip. Now, they were sat on the floor in front of their tree, ready to exchange presents before a busy day before everyone started arriving at their house for dinner.</p><p>Louis tore off the paper. Harry watched, rapt, as he pulled the cover from the box. But while Harry thought Louis would be excited or at least pleased with the beautiful guitar strap he’d picked out, he was not prepared for the confusion that flashed across Louis’ face. Or the laughter. </p><p>Louis could hardly contain himself as he pulled out the guitar strap from the case. His laughter started as a snicker when he saw the box, but turned into a full belly laugh as he removed the strap from the packaging.</p><p>Even from a few feet away, the beautiful geometric pattern of the strap was gorgeous. The blue, green, and red patterned strap complimented the red strap on Harry’s Telecaster. Harry thought it was the perfect gift, one that would remind Louis of him whether he was practicing in the studio or playing on stage. </p><p>Maybe that idea had been foolish, too sentimental and cheesy, even for them. Harry’s brow furrowed. “What? Don’t you like it?” </p><p>“I do! But–” Louis laughed some more, unable to speak through the breathy giggles.</p><p>“But, what?” Harry snipped. He pinched his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. An uncomfortable feeling sank in his gut. He couldn’t tell if Louis was laughing because he hated the present or if there was some joke Harry wasn’t getting. </p><p>“Here,” Louis said. He reached under the tree and pulled out another present. “Open yours.” </p><p>Harry took the small box, clearly wrapped by Louis. The paper was loose around the corners and there was an obscene amount of tape securing the paper, but it did have a bow. If Harry wasn’t so upset, he’d probably smile at how Louis’ skills have never improved despite years of practice.</p><p>Harry slid his finger under the fold and ripped the tape. As soon as the box was revealed it started to make sense why Louis had laughed. It was the exact same black Souldier box that Louis’ present had come in. Harry held his breath and lifted the cover. Inside was a gorgeous guitar strap with a delicate blue and green floral pattern. </p><p>“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Harry gasped. He ran his finger along the soft embroidered pattern, tracing the green swirls and blue petals.</p><p>“I can’t believe we got each other the same present,” Louis laughed. This time Harry’s joined in. Their laughter bubbled over, filling their living room. </p><p>“Again!” Harry laughed, slapping his knee. “How many times do you think this will happen?” </p><p>“This is better than the one anniversary with the accidentally coordinated butt plugs though.” </p><p>“You’re right, at least we can tell our family what we gave each other this time.”<br/>
Louis snorted and it sent Harry into another fit of laughter, until they were both spilled out on the floor, unable to contain their delight. They laughed until it hurt, laughed until no sound came out. Harry turned on his side, taking in Louis’ flushed face and the wet tear tracks down his cheeks. </p><p>“So matching guitar straps, huh?” Harry teased.</p><p>Louis turned to his side kissed Harry, their noses bumping from the odd angle as they laid on the floor. Louis pressed into the kiss, surging up to press Harry onto his back as he deepened the kiss. Louis swung his leg over Harry, straddling his lap. Louis smiled down at Harry. “Couldn’t have picked a better present myself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! <a href="https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/637423683753869312/12-days-of-kissmas-by-haztobegood-a-collection-of"> Here</a> is a tumblr post to share.</p><p>I had so much fun planning and writing the 12 Days of Kissmas and it was even more fun to post and share them with you. Thank you especially to everyone that has read, left kudos, and commented as I posted! It made my December a lot brighter ⭐️</p><p>If anyone would like to write their own 12 Days of Kissmas, please go ahead! And let me know if you do, I'd love to read them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>